


Happy Birthday, Simon

by Hbm106



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Happy Birthday Simon, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, carry on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbm106/pseuds/Hbm106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz & Penny are plotting a birthday celebration for Simon to make up for nineteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Simon

PART 1: The Plan

PENNY

Baz glances over to me from the dining room table, his eyes flash and fall back to the table where he’s eating his favorite cereal Sugar Puffs.  
Simon sits across from him, stuffing his face with a scone from the café down the street and reading the back of Baz’s cereal box. “So, what are we doing today?”  
Baz flinches away in disgust, “Really, Snow? You eat like a pig.” He jerks his cereal bowl away and says, “Try closing your mouth when you chew.”  
I smirk at them. “Simon, I was hoping you would do some errands for me. I’ve got to clean up around here.”  
Simon grimaces at the mention of cleaning. “What kind of errands?” His eyes fall on Baz—who’s eating with fangs bared—and soften. “Can Baz come?”  
Baz jerks up, “No, I can’t, Snow. I have to go see Fiona for lunch.”  
“Here’s your list.” I hand a sheet to Simon with two hours of errands for the average person, but at least four hours for Simon because he gets so distracted. Especially when he goes grocery shopping.  
Simon groans and then pushes away from the table. He disappears into his room to get ready for the day and Baz follows close behind him.

BAZ

We enter Simon’s bedroom and Simon stares down at his dresser for a while. I circle my arms around his waist and he leans into me and I feel his tail wrap around my waist. “Wear the maroon shirt and jeans.”  
Simon turns his head a little, stretches on his tiptoes and kisses my cheek. “Thanks, Baz.” He has a hard time picking out clothes sometimes.  
After he switches his pajama bottoms for jeans, he puts his back to me and waste for me to cast These aren’t the droids you’re looking for—Penny and Simon pinned me down and we had a Star Wars marathon after they set up their flat. Now, we’re all obsessed.  
After I spell away his tail and wings, Snow turns back to me with a pout marring his face. “Are you sure you can’t come with me? I could come with you to meet Fiona.”  
I sneer out of habit, “You can’t. She’s got a job for me.” Ever since she’s started her missions, Fiona likes to use my…special skills on occasion. She doesn’t like me to tell Simon about them, but I do anyways. Only after the mission’s over though.  
He gives me another pouty look before taking me by the neck and making me lose myself in his expert kisses.

PENNY

Simon and Baz return to the living area a few minutes later, Simon with a content smirk and Baz with a dazed expression. Baz returns to his place at the table and Simon waves at me before exiting with his errand list in hand.  
As soon as the door closes behind him, Baz’s gaze falls on me. “So what’s the plan?”

BAZ

Ever since we when were working to find my mother’s killer and defeat the Humdrum and Simon told me he didn’t know exactly when his birthday was, I’ve been thinking about what to do about it. Luckily, Bunce had the same idea when I asked her about it.  
“Okay, so as far as we and the people at the homes can tell, Simon’s about to turn nineteen sometime in June.” My eyes shoot to the calendar on the wall that is marked off to the day May 29. “I want to give him the best birthday ever because this is his first birthday that he hasn’t spent at a home.”  
“I agree and I have a plan.”  
Bunce nods and gestures for me to go on.  
“I think we should give him a day for every birthday he’s missed. Nineteen days for nineteen years of Simon Snow.”  
Bunce’s face splits into a shit-eating grin. “Basilton Pitch. If I didn’t already know it, I’d say you’re a little head over heels for our Simon.”  
I roll my eyes. “If you didn’t know that already, I’d say you were pretty thick, Bunce.”  
She keeps giving me that grin.  
“Come on. Let’s get planning.”


End file.
